Deliciosas Jugarretas
by Evan Rose
Summary: —no me diras que prefieres ir con esa "pelo de chicle" a ver una película aburrida que ir con tu mejor amigo a ver el estreno del año—... y con eso lo siguiente se resume a "sexy venganza"


bien es yaoi antes q nada xD obviamente sasunaru y como supondran sasuke es el seme (el q da *q*) y Naruto es el Uke (quien recibe xD)como sea, espero lo disfruten y en realidad no tendra muchos capitulos , por mucho 5 xD y Evan fuera (V) :D

* * *

><p><strong>DELICIOSAS JUGARRETAS<strong>

**capitulo 1 **

**VENGANZA **

Entro buscando a su mejor amigo a la cafetería donde acostumbraban a beber su café matutino, y además del buen café Naruto acostumbraba a venir por otra razón más, desafortunadamente, o por lo menos desafortunado para Sasuke allí trabajaba Sakura a medio tiempo, aun así como fuera, eso no arruinaría su ci… su reunión con Naruto para ir a ver la premier de esa estupenda película de Survivor Horror a la cual tenía dos entradas en unos muy buenos asientos, iría con Naruto fuera como fuera.

Por fin le encontró sentado cerca de le ventana en el balcón del segundo piso de la contemporánea estructura, subió hasta donde el no sin antes pedir su café

— ¡hey!— Naruto volteo de inmediato hacia Sasuke, fijándose de que en la mesa de al lado Sakura se encontraba tomando nota del pedido de los clientes "_así que eso miraba_" pensó levemente irritado, se sentó en frente de Naruto tapando lo que para su amigo seguramente era una gloriosa vista, lo pudo asumir por la cara de decepción al no tener ya un buen asiento de espectador — ¿Pretendes quedarte toda la vida mirándola desde una esquina?— _"y ojala que así sea"_

— ¡claro que no!, es solo que…— viro hacia la congestionada carretera que se divisaba por medio de la ventana —es obvio que está loca por ti— devolvió la vista a la mesa de al lado por sobre Sasuke, le siguió viendo a la chica mirándole a el _"al menos tiene buen gusto"_ sonrió victorioso hacia su amigo

—Como sea… ¿ya viste el tráiler de la nueva película de zombis que salió?— Naruto asintió fascinado

— ¡claro!, llevan haciendo promoción de esa película hace semanas—saco ambas boletas de su bolsillo pasándolas por sobre la mesa frente a su rubio amigo

—que bien que te guste porque tengo entradas para la funsion de las ocho—la animada expresion de Naruto ante las boletas fue remplazada por unos decepcionados orbes azules tras escuchar la hora, saco de sus bolsillos otro par de boletas

—pensaba invitarla a ella a una película estilo "titanic" y… será a la misma hora— un fuerte sentimiento de rencor hacia la chica le invadió momentáneamente

—no me diras que prefieres ir con esa "pelo de chicle" a ver una película aburrida que ir con tu mejor amigo a ver el estreno del año—evito la pregunta del pelinegro sacando un termo y un tarro de ramen instantáneo —Naruto— levanto la vista algo dudativo

—tu mismo lo dijiste… no me quedare viéndola desde una esquita toda la vida— y tras preparar de forma rápida el cotidiano platillo de fideos tomo ambas boletas para meterlas a su bolsillo

—como es posible que siempre lleves esa cosa ensima—termino de beber su café, levanto la mano a la peli-rosa para pedir otro, casi cae con la bandeja que llevaba en su recorrido hacia la mesa de ambos _"además de frentona torpe" _ y de pronto una "fabulosa idea" se le vino a la cabeza _"creo que convatire fuego con fuego"_

—¿Qué se le ofrece?— controlo su nervioso tono, bien, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, sonrio "amablemente" por no decir otra cosa y pidió una segunda taza de café, tras una reverencia la chica se alejo

—¿entonces la vas a invitar?— noto el sonrojo en su amigo por la precensia de la chica, termino de absorber de un solo bocado el resto del tarro

—supongo— levanto la vista hacia Sasuke— no estaras enojado ¿o si?— _"si te dijera" _

—para nada—el rubio guardo lo recién sacado

—que bien— respondió con claro desdén, algo raro diria el, la chica llego

—aquí tiene— Naruto levanto la vista hacia Sakura, asi que al final si lo haría, bien, lastima que no podría ser

—te gustaría…—si apenas alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que Sasuke lo interrumpiera

— ¿te gustaría ir a ver una película con migo esta noche?— los ojos jade de la mujer se iluminaron por completo, por poco y pregunta "¿en serio?"—a las ocho para ser precisos— sonrió, claramente fue fingido… pero que importa ¡sonrió!

— ¡claro!—dejo el café sobre la mesa —entonces… —se acomodo en breve los mechones desalineados—¿aquí a las siete y treinta?— Sasuke asintió tomando la taza en sus manos —bien entonces…— y de nuevo tras una reverencia se alejo

— ¿estás bromeando?, porque si es así es una broma de muy mal gusto—casi se abalanzó sobre la mesa con claro enojo en su expresión, en verdad le gustaba esa chica, eso era realmente decepcionante

—no lo hago, solamente tenía dos boletas para una premier y ya que no tenia con quien ir invite a la primera persona que tuve en frente, nada mas que eso— su enojo claramente aumento

—se suponía que irías conmigo—

—pero no estas disponible, que lastima—

—¡por que iría con ella!—señalo a la peli-rosa en el primer piso, Sasuke sonrio divertido

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no estaba enojado?—tomo de su café, Naruto resignado se sento

—si, ya veo que estabas mintiendo—tomo su maletín —ire a la universidad, me has quitado las ganas de llegar tarde— y sobra decir que en ese instante se fue , Sasuke resoplo fastidiado terminando de beber el café para tomar su maletín _"sea como sea ire con tigo" _.

La primera clase empezó y Naruto se sento junto a Shikamaru y kiba, era obvio que le estaba evitando, al parecer el enfado había llegado a tal punto, la primera clase termino y no permitiría que las cosas no salieran como el quería, todos salian hacia la sala audiovisual

—ya los alcanzo— grito Naruto terminando de empacar, Sasuke se acerco evitando que este siguiera con su camino mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca relajadamente

—ara, son las dos de la tarde…—sonrio divertido— adivina que, solo faltan cinco horas y media para mi cita—Naruto estrecho la mirada acusante

—eres un maldito—y con el insulto quito a Sasuke de su camino empujándolo _"tch, será un tanto mas complicado de lo que pensé" _le siguio resignado, en cualquier momento voltearía y le daría la cara, era imposible que huyera, y eso hacia , y como predijo antes de cruzar la puerta del vacio salón viro hacia Sasuke— bien ire con tigo asi que cancela con ella— Sasuke sonrio para si mismo

—eso no es suficiente— cuanto le encantaba molestar al pequeño idiota, vio por el rabillo como el chico cerraba con fuerza su puño

—¿y que se supone debería hacer según el maldito ególatra frente a mi?— suspiro tratando de calmarse— ¿es disculparme?, por que no pienso hacerlo— _"pf" _le tomo del brazo empujandolo contra el enorme tablero para al final acorralarlo, el rubio se sorprendio en cuanto Sasuke tomo sus manos y las sostubo con fuerza por sobre su cabeza contra el verde material

—veras como hare que te disculpes— con poco esfuerzo alcanzo con su mano libre la puerta cerrandola de un empujon sin soltar al chico,y es de suponerse por la situacion que Sasuke sobrepasaba en fuerza al rubio bajo el

* * *

><p>feeeeeen .-. y esperen lo que ya saben que seguira xD<p> 


End file.
